Say the Three Letter words
by JaneSkye
Summary: Jade Skye was a shy girl she wanted to show people who she was, so her last year she was going to talk more. She finds love and friendship,drama,and death. But can she find love with a player lets see and find out. Rated M to be safe
1. the girl talks and chocolate frogs!

**Summary- Jade Skye is in her last year in Hogwarts and she was shy. She wants to change to show people who she is. She finds love where she didn't know she had it, she also finds friendship, also lots of drama. Can she love a player or will she just not try. **

_Note from me: Hi I'm Janeskye and no the person in the story isn't about me, yes she has the last part of my name its cuz I love the name, but she is not me! Just setting that clear so people won't go so this is a mary-sue story :D Read and tell me what you think, yes its long :D it was all in my head and I had to write it down, soit might have some grammer issue. _

_**Disclamer-I do not own Harry Potter! I own the plot and things that you don't know! **_

Chapter 1- the girl talks and chocolate frogs!

I sigh looking at the wall, my trunk and the owl cage, with a very anger owl, behind me. I would be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for my last year. My best friend Lily is the only one that see the real me, I never talked to anyone I'm a shy person. Sometimes I talk to Alice, but only to help me with essays when Lily isn't around. I backed away from the wall and ran towards it, that's the only way to get on platform 9 ¾. If you walk to slow you'll hit the wall, believe me, I tried and it hurts. When I got on the platform I fixed my curly hair, I'm trying a new look, well not really a new look, but I'm trying to get out of my shell. Lily helped me picked my clothing and how I should wear my hair; she was over my house during the summer. I saw a girl with red hair laughing with a tall boy, his hair wild looking like he just got out of bed. That's James for you, I smile he and Sirius tried all last year trying to get me to talk. That was the year that James stopped asking Lily out every single minute of the day, and now they are friends.

"Lily!" I screamed I even deicide I'm going to talk a lot this year, I love talking but like I said I'm shy. She turned and smiles at me, she had her head girl badge on her robes. Yes she already has her robes on.

"Jadey! You made it and I see you went with my idea about your hair." She said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and looked at James, who was smiling.

"Hello James, how are you this fine morning?" I said, hoping I'm not over doing this talking to people thing. His smile went to a full grin.

"I'm fine this morning, and how are you?" He asked back, he was enjoying me trying to talk without hiding behind Lily like I use to. I told you I was shy, I would hide from James and Sirius when they came around.

"Oi, did I just hear Skye talk to you mate?" Sirius came behind James and put his arm around James shoulder. His black hair was shoulder length, his light gray eyes peeking out of his bangs; he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Yes Padfoot she did talked." James answered him, putting his arm around Sirius too.

"That means the world is ending!" Sirius yelled, couple of people stopped and looked at us. I tried hard not to hide, people staring equal me being seen, which isn't bad but it's too soon.

"Shush, I can talk you know, I wasn't mute or anything." I told Sirius angrily. I grabbed Lily and dragged her to the train, our trunks behind us.

"You know they were just shocked that you're talking now." Lily said I gave her a glare.

"They didn't have to say the world is ending, I talked before!" I snapped at her.

"Well I miss the quite girl I once knew." She pouted. I laughed, which cause her to laugh too. We got to the point were we couldn't even left our trunks to put on the train. A hand grabbed mine and put it up on the train, I turned and see Sirius. He winked at me and left his trunk up too. I would never tell anyone that I thought Sirius was hot; I will not be one of the girls that chase after him. I look pass him and see James was helping Lily put her trunk up too.

"Well what were you two laughing about my I ask?" Sirius asked me, drawing my attention back to him.

"I was laughing how Lily pouting was not so great." I smiled at Lily, hoping she heard me. She did, she turned and stuck her tongue out at me. I did the same.

"I don't think her pouting stinks." James said, I looked at him, you can tell he still like her, he's trying hard to be someone he's not to get on her good side. When will Lily know she wants him the way he was? We will never know.

I rolled my eyes and climbed in the train, yes I had to climb. I'm not really that short I'm only 5'4, its just my feet couldn't reach the top. So fine I'm short so sue me. I went and put my hand out for Lily she took it. She was short too but taller than me. We lefted the boys and went to look for a compartment

"Lily, Jade! Over here!" A loud voice yelled over to us. It was Alice; she had her hair cut over the summer. Her brown hair went to her chin, which match her face. I smiled at her.

"Hi Alice I love your hair its cute!" I said and hug her, which surprise her. I went in, she was hugging Lily and whispering something in her ear. Frank was already in the compartment Alice and him were dating. "Hello Frank!" He nodded; looking dumbstruck I never talked to him. I smiled to myself; this is going to be fun. I set my trunk above the seats and sat across from frank. Lily sat next to me, Alice went back to sit with Frank. "So, Jade how was your summer?" Alice asked me, she never asked me before, well because I would never answer it.

"Well Lily came to my house for a couple weeks, my brother flirted with her of course, and then I read the rest of the summer." It was true my brother who isn't a wizard but a muggle have a huge crush on Lily. He's only 11 so I think it's cute. I am a muggle-born just like Lily, I also love books all type of books.

"Ugh it was gross being hit on by 11 years old." Lily complains, but she was smiling too.

The door slide open and four boys looked in, "May we share this compartment with you?" James asked with pleading eyes at all of us.

"Yes!" We all said at the same time. James face broke into a smile, came in with Sirius, Remus, who look so pale it was sad, and the last boy Peter, who was chubby. Remus smiles at me, which I'll admit I had a crush on him just a little one. Now he was someone I can talk to, other then Lily of course.

"I hear that you're talking to everyone now?" He asked. He took a book out of his trunk. He always had a book with him.

"Yes I am." I told me, I was smiling so hard, until the door once again opened and a tan tall blonde girl looked in.

"Sirius, we had a meeting! Why didn't you come?" She pouted, I guess this was another of his flavors he had. That's what I call them, he had a new girl every week or maybe months. Only last year at the end of it he didn't have a girl, he stayed in the hospital wing with me. That's a long story about what happen; lets say a fifth year wanted me to talk so they hexed me. I never did talked, but the point was I was in the wing for a month with Sirius telling me bedtime stories.

"Oh well I'm not in the mood Jen." He said and he looked out of the window. Jen didn't look very happy; she looked at me.

"Is she the reason?" Jen pointed at me, Sirius snapped his eyes to her then to me. I gasped.

"Me? I think not. I'm no slut like you!" I yelled at her, I already had my wand pointed at her. Everyone stared at me, they were shocked that I for once pulled my wand out first I was shocked too. Sirius stood and moved my hand down.

"There's no reason to fight over me, love." Sirius said with a smile.

I glared at him; "I'm not fighting over you, like I said I'm no slut." He looked hurt by saying that, maybe he wanted to change, that why he didn't go? I shook my head and looked at her, she was glaring at me.

"You'll pay for calling me a slut!" She turns and left. Everyone looked at me and then at Sirius. "Okay well that's over, where oh where is the trolley?" I asked, sitting back down. Sirius went and sat by the window again. He was back staring out of it.

"The trolley well be here soon, but I have a perfect meeting, I'm head girl." Lily smiles and then frowns, "But who is head boy?" She looked at Remus who looked down sadly.

"I am!" James jumped up with a smile on his face and the badge in his hand, "I'll change then I'll meet you at the meeting."

"You must be joking!" Lily screamed, "He wouldn't make you head boy!"

"But Lily, he did see." He showed her the badge and she screamed so loud. I covered my ears.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius covered his ears too. James ran out of the room with his robes. "You didn't need to scream!"

"Lily are you okay?" I got up and patted her back, I didn't know what else I was suppose to do, "Take a deep breath, breathe in and out." She did as I told her too.

"That git is head boy. I can't believe it." Lily said when she calmed down, "I'm going to the meeting, come on Remus." He got up and followed the red head out of the compartment.

Alice started laughing, "That was so scary, I thought we all were dead when she screamed."

"I thought my ears was going to bleed." Sirius comment, Peter nodded in agreement with Sirius; he follows Sirius around all the time.

Frank whispered in Alice's ear and they left laughing. I rolled eyes they probably went to snog. I looked at Sirius and once again he was staring out of the train. Peter was moving his leg back and forth feeling unwanted he ran out. "Um okay, is he okay?" I asked Sirius. He looked at the empty sit then around the compartment.

"Wait where did they all go?" He shouted. I flinched and went far away at him, I felt hurt. He didn't want to be alone with me; well I didn't want to be alone with him either.

"Well I see you hate me now?" I asked, "They all left and you more and welcome to leave too." I snapped. His face felled and he looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound mean, I just was wonder were Alice, Frank, and Peter went?"

"Oh they went to snog…" I didn't get to finish.

"Peter with Alice and Frank?" He shouted, "That's gross!"

I laughed so hard I had to hold my sides, tears were coming down my face, "No, no not Peter he ran out of the room scare of nothing!" I said.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "That makes more sense. I guess I was out of it." His smiled faded,

"Sirius are you okay?" I asked I study him. He nodded and smile.

"Awe does little Skye worry about me?" He commented. I blushed and looked away.

"Just Like you worried about me." I pointed out. It was his time to blush, yes Sirius Black Blush. I smiled then giggle, then laughed. He joined me.

"Trolley! Candy Trolley!" The lady that push it yelled. I jumped and ran to the sliding door.

"I would take ten chocolate frogs please!" I handed her my money, she handed me my frogs. I love chocolate frogs, very much. I went back in and sat down, Sirius laughed. "What?"

"You love your frogs huh?"

"Yes very!" I smiled this year will be great! That's what I thought before I heard some cursing. I looked at Sirius and he got up ran to where it was, I was at his heels.

_note- Please reveiw!_


	2. Slytherin jerks, Kissing and Hogwarts!

**Disclamer-I do not own Harry Potter!**

_Note from me- Thinks to the people that put me on the fave list! That made my day! This is Chapter two and I think its good, I had fun writing it! please review! that would make me happy too!_

Chapter 2- Slytherin jerks, Kissing and Hogwarts!

The scene that we saw was James pointing a wand at Snape, Lily's ex best friend. Avery, a tall black hair boy, and Mulciber, a short kind of chubby brown hair boy, both was behind Snape holding their wands too. Around the area were black marks and some smoke coming of the walls. I could see Lily holding her wand, hand shaking; she didn't know what to do. I could tell that she had two choices go get help or stay and help James. Sirius pushes pass me and threw his wand, point it at Avery, "Put your wand down." Sirius said in a very calm voice.

"Never. You can't make us do anything." Avery said in an equally calm voice. I sigh and got by Sirius and took my wand out. "Ha another Mudblood on your side, are you happy with that blood traitor?" He said glaring at me, and then a creepy smile came on his face. I tried hard not to run and hide, I'm a Gryffindor for crying out loud! "Oh you have Skye on your side the girl that don't talk. This is going to be fun!" Then next thing I knew I was push to the ground; the spell hit the wall behind me. That's it I got up and ran to him; I put my wand under his chin.

"I can talk you Slytherin!" Yes I said that, you might think that was stupid insult but it was great for me. "If you ever and I mean ever try and hurt me or any of my friends again, I swear I'm going to hunt you down and chop of your man hood and feed it to the birds." While I said this I had a grin on my face and picturing myself doing this. I was pulled back by a strong hand, and let it lead me away from the Slytherins. I heard Lily whisper to someone to calm down, I think she was trying to calm James down.

"Are you okay Skye?" Sirius asked. He looked down at me, so he was the one that saved me. I nodded; I didn't feel like talking to anyone. When we enter our compartment Alice was already back with Frank. Peter was nowhere to be seen. I went and grab my trunk got out my uniform left the compartment without saying a word. On my way I was thinking about what just happened. Snape was at lead I bet that shocked Lily, he was lily friend for the first five years of school, until Snape called her the name that we all hate. The one Avery called me when I was there. I remember when I first met Snape.

_I was looking for a compartment to sit it all of them were filled. I opened_ _a sliding door a red head looked up angrily but her face calmed down. "May I sit here, all the others are full?" I asked shyly I only talked when I really needed to and I felt like I could trust her. She smiled and nodded._

"_I'm Lily Evans and this is my best friend Severus Snape." She pointed at the greasy hair boy, he just looked up and then back to the window, maybe he was shy like me? I sat down by her after I put my trunk up._

"_I'm Jade Skye, I'm a first year." We became friends really fast I told her that I was shy and I don't plan on talking a lot, she told me why she was mad. It was because of Potter and his pals making fun of Snape. I looked back at him and there was something about him I didn't like. When he left to put his robes on that's when I told her._

"_I don't think he's trustworthy." I said._

"_Yes he is! He's kind and he was there to tell me what I am!" She yelled at me her wild red hair flying everywhere. I flinch and crawled to a corner, waiting for her to calm down. _

"_I'm sorry, its just that I can feel if they are trustful or not." I looked down trying hard not to cry, I was a crier. _

Of course I was right, as soon as he was sorted in Slytherin I knew something bad was going to happen. I got to the bathrooms and waited in line, it was long. When it was my turn I got in change and looked in the mirror. My hair was wild now, since I was pushed to the ground, I tried to fix it but it wouldn't go back to a nice curly stance. I sigh loudly. I left to head back when I bumped into a girl. She scream but then stood straight.

"Ah its you!" I looked up and saw Jen, the girl that Sirius was supposed to go snog, the one I called a slut. This isn't my lucky day is it?

"Oh you're the slut from earlier?" Yeah see even though I know today isn't my lucky day I'm still going to make it worse. When will I keep my mouth shut, wait not this year. Her face turned so red just like a cherry her mouth was moving up and down. So while she looked like a fish out of water I ran for it. I pushed some little First years out of my way not looking back, but I knew she was chasing me. I finally made it to my compartment and ran in locking the door. Everyone in it looked at me weird. "Hehe um I think Jen hates me now." I laughed. Lily shook her head at me, James bust out laughing. Then everyone joined him. I sat back down with a happy sigh, I notice Sirius had a chocolate frog. He didn't buy one when the trolley came around wait!

"That's mine!" I yelled and tackled him. We froze when we heard the speaker person speak.

"We are almost at Hogsmeade station, everyone have your robes on and everything ready." Then it stop, I looked around to see that I got everything, when I saw that I did. I went back and tackle him again. Everyone laughed so hard watching the scene in front of them unfold, until Sirius opened the chocolate frog and put it in his mouth. I screamed so loud, that's when the train stopped and everyone ran out they didn't want to see Sirius freaking black die! He smiled his cocky smile.

"You still want it, come and get it." He still had it in his mouth.

"Oh you don't think I will?" I asked, leaning in.

"Nope I don't think the quite chocolate loving girl has it in her." He joked.

I lean in further until my lips touch his, I kissed him sort of, but I wanted my chocolate frog, and I did get it. I smiled and took my trunk, leaving the dumbstruck Sirius. I left my trunk with the others and looked for Lily. She was helping getting everyone off the train so I waited. Then the thing that I just did hit me. I kiss Sirius Black! What was I thinking, oh I know I let my chocolate head think for me. I felt a shoulder hit me. I looked up and saw Sirius smirking; he knew that it just hit me.

"Do not tell anyone!" I yelled at him. His smirk turned into a full on grin, he put his hand under my chin and had his face so close to mine.

"But it was good wasn't it?" He asked, with a knowing looked.

"No I didn't notice I was to busy trying to get my chocolate think you very much." I got out of his chin hold and ran to Lily. I grabbed her, dragging her to the carriage. She was saying ouch every now and again. I didn't care I had other things on my mind like kissing Sirius again, wait what? No never again! We got to a carriage and waited. James, Remus, Peter, guessing they found him, and of course Sirius Fing Black! I growled everyone panicked looking at Black then back at me. I was glaring at him, warning him do not tell. Even though I'm planning to tell Lily but I don't want her to know from him. He just had a goofy smile on his face.

"Um can you two please stop being creepy?" Remus asked us, he gave me a worry looked and I smiled at him.

"Its okay, I'm fine now." I gave Sirius a last glare. The carriage started to move; we were getting closer to the castle. I looked at it and smiled, it was so pretty, and it was my home. A home tome is where you feel safe and I feel save at Hogwarts. I don't fell safe at home, my mom always angry with me calling me freak and my dad is dead and my brother gets what he wants. I just feel wanted at Hogwarts. I watched the school getting closer I started jumping up and down in my sit. Lily laughed at me.

"What are you doing Skye?" Sirius asked me. I looked at him and he was giving me a confused grin.

"She always does this." Lily answers for me, she was so use to it, she forgot that I was talking now.

"Yes I love Hogwarts so get all hyper when I see it. It's my home, my safe keep, the place I belong." I told them. Sirius looked at the school and smile.

"Its my safe keep too." He said, I study him I knew he had problems and I also knew he moved in with James during sixth year, but I knew nothing of what happened to him. The carriage stopped and we got out, James helped Lily out and Remus was going to help me but Sirius beat him to it. I smiled at Sirius then went and stood by Remus. Sirius wasn't happy about that. We walked through the gate and into the main hall. Hogwarts was huge, and I love it, it had a lot of places to hide in. My favorite place was the Room of Requirement; it gives you what ever you want. We enter the Great Hall; everyone was talking waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to bring the first years.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table, Sirius by me, Lily on my other side, Remus in front of me, James in front of Lily, Peter by Sirius. When every one got quite Professor Mcgonagall started to call names. I tuned her out and looked around at every table, they all look the same. I was happy to be back. When the food appeared in front of me I knew it was done. I put a lot of food on my plate, chicken, rice, and a lot more. Sirius tried to take my chicken when he had is own I slapped his hand.

"Keep your dirty hand away from my food, I don't know where it been." I looked at him, his face looked thought full, like he was really thinking. Then his face broke in to a grin.

"Do you want to know?" He asked. Everyone looked scared; they really thought I was going to say yes.

"No!" I yelled, covered my ears singing lalala. Everyone at the table turned to me, that's when they all started whispering about me talking. Sirius grin went higher, if that is possibly. He was about to say something when the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up hitting his glass to get out attention. I looked at him he still look the same, with his gray beard almost touching the floor, his glasses falling off his face, I smiled.  
"Welcome students to Hogwarts, I won't keep you long some of you want to go to bed, all I'm going to say is to warn you not to go into the Forbidden Forest. It's not for students to go in. Now well the Perfects take the first years to the dorms now." He sat down. Remus and a fifth year girl got up and called to the first years. When all were gone I grabbed Lily and dragged her to the dorm.

"I really don't like you pushiness." She complains. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"I have to tell you something!" I said. When we got to the stairs I ran up them with Lily behind me. She told the Fat Lady the password, which was Wattlebird. We crawled through the entrance and saw Remus sitting by the fireplace; he looked up and was about to say something.

"Sorry Rem, I have to tell Lily something, see you tomorrow!" I yelled behind me dragging the helpless Lily up the stairs. We enter our room, no one was there yet, good. I went to my bed and sat down. She sat at the end of my bed.

"Okay tell me now, cause if you dragged me up here for nothing I swear to Merlin I'll kill you!" She threaten.

"Well I kissed Sirius." I hurried and said it. She gasped and didn't say anything, so I hurry and add, "He put my Frog in his mouth so he didn't think I'll get it back and I did."

"Let me get this straight you wanted you're chocolate so you kissed Sirius Black the player of the school?" She asked and I nodded, "You do know now you're on his list of girls he kissed?" Once again I nodded. I laid back hit my head on the soft pillow.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Go to bed of course." She answers. I sat up and stared at her.

"I am not going to bed with bloody Black, Lily!" I yelled at her and she started laughing. That's when Alice walked in and froze, the other girls, Mary Macdonald, and Sarah Vick bumped into her.

"What about you going to bed with Black?" Alice asked. The girls gasped and Lily laughed harder. I was frozen in place, moving my mouth looking like how Jen looked.

"She kissed Black today!" Lily said between her laugher fit.

"You told!" I yelled at her grabbing my pillow hitting her. Alice laughed too.

"I won't tell Jade, and nether will Sarah and Mary, right girls?" She turn to give them warning looks and they both nodded.

"Ow, Jade! That really hurt!" Lily still laughing, "And I didn't mean you going to bed with Sirius I meant us sleep and we worry about this tomorrow!" She said hitting me with the pillow.

"Oh." I said looking anywhere but Lily and the others. Alice got her stuff and got ready, and then everyone did the same. I got up to my Pjs and went to take a nice warm shower. Then crawled into my warm bed. "Night Lily, Alice, Mary, Sarah!" They mumbled their good night and Mary and Sarah was shocked that I said anything. I let the darkness take me away into the night.

_Note from me- Did you like it? I did I couldn't belive that Jade kiss him LOL Don't worry there will be pranks, can someone help me and think of a prank? and a guys name, First and last, thanks! Now review! Please! :D_


	3. First day, water and another kiss?

**Disclamier- I do not own Harry Potter **

_Note from me- Yes its not that long sorry about that my mind is on something else today, but heres the next chapter its not that good but its okay!_

Chapter 3- First day, water and another kiss?

"Wake up!" I heard Lily scream in my ear. I slapped her hard, and then rolled over. "Ow! That hurt, you know you're very painful!" Then I felt water hit me, I jumped out of bed.

"Okay, Okay I'm up gosh!" I looked down, my Pjs were soaked, and "I'm all soggy!" I look at her she had her evil grin; her face was red where I slapped her.

"Then wake up on time." She said in her matter-of-factly voice that I hate so much. She's not a morning person either, so I looked around at the wall clock and saw it was 8:45 breakfast was almost over and we had to get our timetables. I hurried got into the shower, did my make up and was ready in 15 minutes. Yes I was fast at getting ready food was calling me! Lily was reading a book when I walked back into our room I grabbed her.

We enter the common room James and the rest of the Marauders were whispering to each other. They called their selves Marauders, well I really don't know why, but they are pranksters so I knew that's what they were talking about. Lily stopped and looked at James, I could tell she miss him asking her all the time, she got use to it.

"You want me to get him for you?" I asked, she looked at me with hope in her eyes and nodded. I gasped she said yes, wow maybe Lily was changing too. Then Lily was shocked at her and shook her head no really fast. "Sorry you already said yes!"

"Jameies!" I yelled. Yes I made the name up so sue me. He turned looking confuse but saw Lily and me, I am guessing Lily's face was red when James face went into a huge smile.

"Yes Jadey dear!" He yelled back. Sirius hurried up and put a old looking parchment in his pocket. The Marauders walked to us, Remus looked paler then he did on the train.

"Are you going to eat or think of pranks?" I asked James when he got closer.

"Can't we do both?" He smiled when he asked that, then he looked over at Lily, "It won't break many of the school rules so don't worry."

Lily nodded and sigh, "Its okay you always do a prank at the first day of school, and like it." James face was priceless; well I bet all our face was priceless. She was starting to like James the way he was yay! I did a little dance; I twirl around and shook my booty. Lily hit me, which made me fall to the ground. Everyone started to laugh I smiled.

"Okay I think I like you now then last year." Sirius said in between he's laughing fit.

"Yep me too, this is more fun." Remus said, color was reaching his face, I was glad I could make him smile.

"Well can someone help me up please? I want food." Sirius put his hand down I reached for it. He pulled me up and it ended up him holding me in his arms for a little it cause I lost my balance. "Okay you can let me go now." I whisper.

"Are you sure, Love? You're not going to fall again right?" I felt my face turn red and once again grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her to the hole.

"Did I already tell you that you're very painful?" She yelled at me. I looked at her, and gave her the looked saying 'yes I know'.

We made it to the great hall Alice was talking to Frank. I sat down by her. She looked up and smiled, "Why are you red?" She asked. I looked down, my hands aren't red, and I was confused by her comment.

"Because Sirius held her in his arms." Lily sitting next to said. Oh my face was red from blushing too much, crap! Alice laughed Frank joined her. The Marauders came in just in time; Professor Mcgonagall just started handing the timetables out. They smiled at her when they passed, and joined our little group. I hope my face wasn't red any more.

"So what prank are you all going to do?" I asked James. He looked at me and put his pointer finger to his mouth. I pouted I really wanted to know.

"We are going to turn the Slytherins our house color." Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Padfoot we weren't going to tell anyone!" James yelled at him. I was confused about the nickname, they used them before and I still don't know what they meant.

"Prongs, she was pouting!" That was his come back wow I'm good at pouting. I smile to myself. I looked at Lily, Alice, and Frank they were still confused.

"I want to know." Lily said, she faced James and did my pout face. James laughed and looked at me.

"You were right her pout face does stuck." She let out a gasp. He hurried and whispered in her ear before she can hex him.

"Oh." She looked behind her and looked at the Slytherin table. Snape was eating his food; he looked up and met her eyes. She hurried and looked away, "That would be funny." I knew she was upset.

"Miss Skye, Miss Lily, Miss Prewitt, here is your Schedules." Professor Mcgonagall. I smiled at her and took my schedule. I looked at it and smile; I got the classes I want! Transifiguration, then DADA, Potions, lunch, free period, Charms, Study of Ancient runes. I looked at Lily and saw she was smiling too. I gave her mine and she gave me hers. She had Transifiguration, DADA, Potions, Lunch, Arithmancy, Care of Magical creatures, and History of magic. Awe I only have three classes with her. I handed it back to her and looked around James and Sirius looked happy with their classes and Remus looked happy too. Peter was looking down at the paper sadly, I felt sorry for him he really didn't fit in with anyone. Frank and Alice were talking happily.

"Hey does anyone have free period after lunch?" I asked the group, they stopped talking and looked at me.

"I do." Sirius said. Great I'm stuck with Sirius Freaking Black!

The first day went pretty fast, I wish I could say that with a straight face. The first day is always the worse, because the teachers always give the same stupid speeches and give essays. Yes they give essays out; Professor Mcgonagall is making me write about Animagi, people that can change into animals like her. She can change into a cat. Well this essay is due at the end of first term, which is the good part. We got a new teacher in DADA Professor Leach; yes you can guess he got made fun of. He was a cute teacher though and that is saying something I never think teachers are cute. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a good teacher too until he gave us an essay too. In Potions, well let's say I was stuck sitting Sirius. Professor Slughorn let us sit in our own seats. Lily sat by me with James on her other side, so Sirius sat by me. Slughorn then told us that those seat our seat for the rest of the year. Oh I almost forgot more essays!

I laid my head on the table, I was at lunch and I didn't even touch my sandwich in front of me.

"Are you okay, Love?" I was starting to hate that voice so much. I looked up and he was the only one left, they all went to class. I was stuck with Sirius for an hour.

"I'm fine," I said and got up. I left the table; I heard footprints behind me.

"Since our friends are in class, I was wondering if you want to hang with me." I look up at him to find that he was smiling his cocky smile. I laughed; I have a feeling whatever I say he's going to follow me anyway.

"Sure why not." We ended up by the lake. I sat down waiting for him to join me, but he didn't. He picked up a stone and threw it at the water. It made ripples while it bounce. "I don't think the giant squid likes that." I told him.

"He doesn't mind." He looked at me with a side grin.

"Oh you speak squid now?" I asked him. He gave out a bark like laugh yes I said bark like. "Lily would be mad at me, I should be doing my essays."

"It's not liked their due tomorrow right?" He replies he was still throwing rocks at the lake. I got up and went in front of him; I grabbed his arm before he threw another one.

"Yeah you right." I took the rock from him and threw it at the water. I turned back at him and he handed me another one.

"I thought it was mean to throwing rocks at the poor old water?" He smiled at him, Merlin I starting to like when he smile at me. Wait what no!

"Yes its mean how do you like it if I threw a rock at you." While I said that I threw one at him. He stopped smiling and frowned at the rock that fell at the ground.

"Well I can do something about that. He can't." He ran at me. I screamed and ran. He caught me of course, I wasn't fast and wasn't on the Quiddicth team. I fell to the ground and he landed on top of me, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Well I think he can." I said matter-of-factly. He shook his head no. I looked up at him, he was right on top of me and I kind of liked it. Wait no I do not! I was about to push him off when he put his lips on mine. He kissed me! At first I didn't do anything but my mouth had its own mind. It followed his lips. It felt so right kissing him. Then my mind started to work again. Some how I had my wand and did Aguamenti, which shoots water out. I sprayed him and he got up. I laughed got up and ran. "Your it!"

He laughed and ran after me, shooting water too. I didn't want to think about that kiss, not yet anyway. Why would I even kiss a player, I don't even know that I'm falling for him. Am I? No I'm not, maybe, yeah. I am falling for Sirius freaking Black.

_Notes from me- Review please and I need a guys first and last name! Thanks for reading! Please Review!_


	4. Pranks, werewolf story and my mind going

_note- sorry for taking so long...I just havn't been in the mood to write XD but I am now! and the story is going to get better now :) I hope._

**Disclamier- I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 4. Pranks, werewolf story and my mind going crazy.

The rest of the day went by fast, my mind still on that kiss. He felt so warm, so good. I shook my head, stop thinking like that Jade! It was dinnertime; everyone was in the Great hall except the Marauders. I know that they are getting their prank ready. I can't wait to see Snape, scarlet and gold. I giggle. Lily looked at me worry in her eyes; she knew that they were planning too.

"Don't worry Lily." I told her, I put my hand on her shoulder and she nodded. I always can calm her down when I touch her, for some weird reason. From the corner of my eye I saw the guys walking in, they all were grinning, well not Peter he seems like he's going to piss on himself. "Here they come." Lily turn and watch them come over to where we are sitting at.

"Hello ladies." James said as he sat down next to Lily. His hair was wilder then ever, his glasses crooked. He looked like he just got into a fight.

"What happened?" I asked knowing I might not like the answer.

"Well Love, We had to try this out before we use it on our dear friends over there." Sirius was holding a ball like thing and pointed toward the Slytherin table. I was worry to ask if they used it on James, but when I looked at James I saw that he did have some scarlet color under his nose. Lily was about to say something but at that moment Sirius rolled the ball toward the Slytherins, perfect line too. It went under the table, when it stop, James took out his wand, looking around making sure no one saw. He whispers a spell and moved his wand up and down. The ball opened up and smoke came out. The whole Great Hall was quite, I looked around, and everyone looked at the Slytherin table, which was covered in smoke. All you can here was the coughing and screaming of the Slytherins. Mcgonagall was giving the boys a evil glare, she knew that they did it. I looked at Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling with humor.

"Bloody hell your gold!" A Slytherin yelled at another one. The smoke was a gone leaving scarlet and gold student. Everyone started to laugh. I couldn't hold it any longer I laughed until I fell off the sit.

I was still laughing when Lily and I was in our common room, she was waiting for James to get back so they can go talk to the headmaster about being heads. Lily gave me a glare telling me to stop.

"What? Its still funny!" I looked at her and her face just couldn't hold a frown anymore. She started to laugh too.

"Did you see Snape? That was priceless!" Lily shouted as she fell off the chair.

"Yes I did! Regulus Black face was priceless too!" At that moment James and his friends came through the portal hole. The looked so grumpy it was funny. Sirius came and on my chairs arm. James sat next to Lily and Remus sat on the other side of her. Peter just left to go to their room.

"So do you have detention?" I asked Sirius, he looked at me his gray eyes searching mine for something. He nodded yes, then he got up and went to their room too. "Um did I do something wrong?" I asked pleading for someone to tell me what was wrong with Sirius, the always-happy Sirius.

" Well we have detention after dinner tomorrow and when we were on our way here we had a run in with Sirius' brother." James answered me, but I knew something was missing, he wasn't telling me something. "Well Lily lets go now." He got up and pulled Lily out of her chair. She just gave me a look saying I'll fine out I promise. I nodded at her. I watch them leave, I turn and saw Remus looking at the fire. His brown hair sticking to the back of his neck. He looked pale, very pale. I'm guessing its close to the full moon, I had my guesses why he always turn pale and leave for a couple days 'for his sick mother.'

"Remus, can I ask you something?" He looked up and smiled.

"Why of course Jadey dear." I smiled at him, he was so very good looking, why couldn't I fall for him and not Sirius?

"Um, please don't be mad at me, are you a werewolf?" I whispered it so that no one would here me. The common room isn't that crowded but you'll never know if someone could hear you or not. His smiled fell and looked around worried about someone hearing. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise!" I said in a rush.

"Its okay I trust you, and yes I am." He looked down, "I'll tell you my story some other time okay?" I nodded and I watch him get up. He walked up the stairs, "Good night, Jadey dear." Then he disappeared into the room.

It been three weeks, it was almost November, and the first trip to Hogsmeade! It also been three weeks since Sirius talked to me, Lily never got the answer from James. He always changed the subject. Remus and I came very close friends, even though he never told me his story yet. He said when the time is right he'll time me. We talked about how he met his friends and how his parents acted around him. I miss Sirius though, I missed his grin, his eyes, his lips, and wait hold up no I don't miss his lips. I shook my head; I'm going to Hogsmeade with Remus. Well to make Sirius jealous. It's a long story but I'll tell you any ways.

_Lily was hoping that James would ask her out, so I was talking to James. "You need to ask Lily to Hogsmeade." He shook his head no._

_"She always told me no, so I'm not going to ask." James was being so stubborn._

_"James, she likes you!" I yelled at him, the common room was clear._

_"Fine, then you have to ask Sirius to Hogsmeade!" James shouted at me then looked around the common room_. _At that moment Sirius came into the room all happy._

_"Oi guess what guys." Sirius wore a huge grin and looked at me, "I got a date to Hogsmeade." My heart just fell, I look over at James and his jaw was down._

_"What?" Sirius asked looking at us._

_"I was just telling James…that I'm going to ask Remus to Hogsmeade." Yes I said that. James looked at me with worry eyes but nodded. _

_"Yes, she was going to ask him soon." James look down he hated lying to his best mate. _

_"What why Remus?" Sirius asked I could hear anger in his voice._

_"Well cause he's cute, funny, and doesn't date different girls all the time." I pointed out. Sirius face fell, he turned around and walked up the stairs._

_"Jade I think you hurt him." James told me. I knew I hurt him but he hurt me for asking someone else first. _

_"Well I guess the bet is off then." I walked up to my dorm._

Of course when I asked Remus he was confuse until I told him the story. He understood and told me that he will take me. Later I found out that Sirius is taking a girl that Remus liked so we both are doing this to make the other person jealous. I was in the dorm getting ready for the Hogsmeade trip; Lily was going with Mary Macdonald and Sarah Vick. James never did asked Lily; I notice that he always seemed to argue with Sirius. I looked over at her with worry eyes.

"Lily, I need help." I looked back to the mirror, something was wrong and I don't know what. I was wearing my blue jeans that showed off my butt and my purple flowery shirt. My hair was curly like always, my eyes were staring at me. Lily came into the bathroom and looked at me.

"Help about what?" I look at Lily her red hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing normal muggle clothing too.

"I think something is missing…what else can I put on to make Sirius jealous?" She then looked up and down.

"I don't know. I never liked this plan Jadey." She shook her head. I told her this plan last night, she didn't like it one bit. Alice walked in with her make up bag.

"Here I'll do your make up." She had an evil grin on her perfect face.

After she did my make up I went down stairs to wait for Remus. He came down the stairs with a worry face, when he saw me he froze. He scanned me over.

"Jadey dear, you look…cute." He said with a smile on his face. I blushed I couldn't help it.

"Well thanks Remus dear! Now lets go and get our people." I smiled evilly. He nodded and we left the common room.

We walked around Hogsmeade looking through the windows of the shops. One shop we enter was Dervish Maestros, a music store and my favorite store ever. I got my favorite bands new CD which was The Ghouls. I smile at the bag I was carrying.

"Hey lets go and check out the Shrieking Shack, I want to tell you the story now." I nodded at him; so far we didn't bump into Sirius and his date. Remus took me to the house that was on a hill, the Shrieking Shack was unwelcoming. I never been close to it, but each time we got closer I wanted to run far from it. The house looked all broken down; the windowsills were hanging off and making sounds. He led me into the house; inside was a lot scarier then outside. We sat down in the well, lets say it use to be the living room. Remus took a deep breath.

"Here is the story of a werewolf." He gave a tiny smile, "Now keep up I don't want to retell it." I nodded but didn't say anything.

"It was along time ago, my dad was an Auror and should have know better. He made a mistake and insulted Fenrir Greyback." His face was full of disgust and anger. "I was playing by the woods at night. It wasn't far from the house, my mom told me not to go too far. I was five when do five years old follow orders? Well that night was a full moon my dad wasn't home yet. I heard a howl instead of running like my parents told me to do when you hear something in the woods. I went to it. When I found the source of the sound, it was to late. The werewolf came at me. Full force, I tried to run, even tried to scream. But Greyback got me. He bit me on my leg." Remus moved his pants up and showed me the scar. It was still shape like a bite mark. I try hard not to cry yet. At least I'll wait until he's done. "My dad found me half alive bleeding. He carried me to safety, to the healers. They told him that they have to wait till next full moon to see if I'm a werewolf. That month I had to watch my mom become all worry about me. My dad hire people to build a room just for me. When the full moon came it was pain full being locked up into a room, dark and even cold." His voice shook a little. I waited for him to keep talking.

"A human turning into a werewolf is always pain full, cause the bones have to shift and you grow fur. I was only five and I knew more pain then anyone else alive. My parents tried to fine a cure, but fail every time. When I turned 11 they didn't want me to come here. Dumbledore told them to let me that it would be fine." He stopped, his story was over, but I knew he was leaving something out I wasn't going to ask. We sat there in the Shrieking Shack I don't know how long. Remus was so quite, he was thinking about something. I looked out of the window and saw two figures walking this way. One was tall and had medium black hair while the other one was a girl with brown hair. She was laughing at something that the guy said. I gasped so loud Remus jumped.

"Bloody hell Jade!" When I didn't say something he looked out and saw Sirius walking up with the girl.

"Um should we go?" I asked Remus had a wicked smile on his face. I can't lie and say I wasn't scare of that smile, cause it was very scary. He then grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"That was awesome! He face was priceless!" The girl was saying, "I can't believe he really believed us!"

"I know but next time you need to ask Rem…" Sirius didn't get to finish the name he was trying to say when we came running into them. I looked up and saw his glaring eyes. Gosh if looks can kill I would be dead right now.

"Remus?" The girl asked making sure that Remus was really Remus.

"Yes its me Kate." Remus said so smooth and calm.

"Oh well um…hi." She turned to me saying hi.

"Hi, I'm Jade Skye." I said and with that Kate looked at Sirius wide eye.

"Oh my!" She backed up. I looked at Sirius and he was kind of shaking. I sigh.

"We didn't do anything so stop shaking." I said, Remus shook his head at me, what it's not my fault I don't want a dead body on my hands. "We were just talking." I touch Sirius arm to calm down and to my shock it worked.

"Um Remus do you want to walk around with me?" Kate asked. I looked back her and smile, she was a pretty girl with freckles and a round face. She looked like she is in Ravenclaw. Remus smiled and nodded. She took his hand and they walked off. Great now I'm stuck with Sirius at the Shrieking Shack. I could feel my face turning red at the other meanings of shrieking came to my head.

"Jade, you okay?" Sirius asked he had his hand on my forehead. I push it away and gave him a glare.

"Yes, Sirius I'm okay." I walked pass him, down the path.

"Love, what were you and Remus talking about?" Of course he'll ask that.

"Our child hood." Simple answer for that sort of question. He stopped, I felt him staring at me.

"He told you then?" I turn and looked at him.

"He told me what he was and how life sucks for him." Sirius let out a breath; I tilt my head and study him. "What else is there?"

"Nothing, lets go to the castle now." He took my hand in his and we walked back o the castle. He was hiding something I know it. I will get it out of him.

I was wrong I never got it out of him. Halloween past and the Marauder's threw the famous party, which this time Lily didn't care. She had fun; I even had Sirius tell the DJ to play a slow song. James asked Lily to dance it was so cute. Sirius asked me, I could slow dance all night. Accept that night, Sirius still didn't talk to me ask much. I was so confuse. I missed Sirius so much, that I started to dream about him, well more having nightmares. He was fighting his cousin Bellatrix Black, they were in a room with a lot of other people fighting, then she shot him with a spell and he flew into a curtain. I woke up with sweat and tears going down my face. I shook my head and got up. It was Saturday the second week of November. The girls weren't in the dorm they were studding or doing the essays, this is the N.E. year. I sigh and got out of the bed. I change into my sweats and T-shirt. I don't care how I look today. I just had a nightmare about Sirius dieing. I looked at myself in the mirror my face was all red from crying, I put my hair in a ponytail. I walked down the stairs thinking I should get something to eat, or maybe somewhere to just sit and think.

"Are you sure that's what he said, Padfoot?" A voice said I stop at the top of the stairs and listen. It was James that asked.

"Yes Prong, He's my brother so I should know when he's lying or not." Sirius growled at James.

"But last time he spoke to you he said that if he see you with Jade he'll try and hurt you." Remus said with matter of fact voice. Wait huh? Regulus Black doesn't want Sirius near me? "I know he might said that cause if they go after her they would go for you first, but still should we trust him?" Go after me? People want me? Why? My head started to hurt. They knew something about me that I didn't. That was weird.

"Look he said the reason why the dark lord want her is because he knew her father and knew what he could do. He thinks that's what she can do." Sirius pointed out. "Maybe we can prove them wrong. She can't see the future, can she?" I backed up, my dad could see the future, and they want me cause they know I can? Great that's all I need. Yes, I know I can see the future. That's how I knew Snape wasn't to be trusted. I saw the day he called Lily a mudblood, I saw that he killed…well not going to say that. I already told that somebody and he said don't worry. That's why I'm shaken with fear of Sirius death. When I backed up again I tripped and fell. I slid down the stairs and land with a bump.

"Jade?" Peter asked in his mouse like voice. I looked up at the guys and smile shyly.

"I woke up with a nightmare and thought of food…I guess I wasn't fully awake." I said. I hope they believe me; I don't want them to know that I heard anything.

"Jade, what are we going to do with you." Sirius said shaking his head with a smile playing at his lips. Yay he was talking to me.

"Hmmm take me to get food?" I look at him with pleading eyes. He laughed at that.

"Okay, Love just promise don't fall." He put his hand out for me to take and I took it.

"I'll try not to." I smile and he took me out of the common room. The other stayed watching us leave. I look up at Sirius, his face perfect shape and everything. "I'm going to miss you." I whisper to myself.

_note again- Review please! Tell me what you think!_


	5. Sirius Life, Love, and Nightmares

_Note from me- Hey everyone sorry it took me forever to write the next chapter but I hope you like this one, even if its kind of short and sad...but I think its good XD_

**Disclamier- I do not own Harry Potter **

Chapter 5- Sirius life, Love, and nightmares

Sirius and I were walking through the hallway toward the kitchens. He wasn't talking, I could tell he was trying to think away to see if I can see the future. I wanted to tell him I can't but I can't lie to him. I love him. Wait! Did I just think that? I look down I know nothing about him, he never told me his life or anything. So how can I say I love him. Well maybe cause he always around taking care of me. Like the time I was in the hospital wing for a month.

"Hey Sirius, um I just realize I know nothing about you." I blush when I told him that. I didn't mean to say that out loud it just came. He laughed.

"What do you want to know, Love?" He asked me. He looked down at me, I turned my head to the side.

"Well your life…I want to know about your life?" I asked, I didn't dare to look at him, but I could tell his smile was gone. He stopped and grabbed my arm so I faced him.

"I told you already." He stared at me.

"Wait, you did?" I can't remember if he did your not.

"Yes, when you were in the hospital wing." He lifted my chin where I looked in his eyes. I let my mind go back to the first day when he came into the room.

_The door open and a tall boy walked in, his hair flying back with each step. He smiled at me. I wasn't looking my best, last time I checked I was pale and sick looking. The boy stopped at my bed and gave me his famous smile._

_"Jade, Love, How are you?" He asked me. I nodded to say fine. He smile even more. "Love, no one is around just us. You can talk." _

_"Sirius Black the player is here seeing me. Why are you here?" I caved, He smiled even harder. _

_"I'm here to see how you are and to tell you stories." I was shocked that he wanted to see how I am, and to tell me stories._

_"Stories?" I asked. He nodded and his smile fades away a little. _

_"Now move over." He pushed me a little and lay next to me on the bed. He moved me to where me head was on his chest. His arm around my shoulder. _

_"Will this story have happy endings?" I asked._

_"No, and yes, I'm telling you this cause I want you to know about life and love." He lean his head on mine. I never once saw Sirius cuddle with any of his flavors. He always snoged them or shag them. _

_"Okay tell me then." I pulled myself closer to him, he was warm and he made me feel safe._

_"Once upon a time there was a boy, he was born into a powerful and famous family. Who all believe they were better then anyone, everyone was below them. They hated the poor, weak and muggles. The little boy didn't believe any of that, and his mom knew, so she would beat him, treat him like he was nothing. She said it was to make him stronger to make him know where he belongs. His little brother had to watch his brother get beat. One time the little boy wanted to hang with a muggle born, his mom hated that. She locked him up in the basement for a week without food and water._

_"His Brother then tried to save him or anything, it didn't mean he didn't love him, he just wanted to fit in. Now when the little boy enter Hogwarts his mother said you better be in Slytherin. The little boy did not want in that house, he told the hat to put him in Gryffindor, he begged the hat too. The hat let him go, told him his life is going to get harder but never give up." _

_I looked up at him, he looked at the wall, and I could see he was picturing the poor little boy. I didn't understand fully way he was telling me this. Why I should know? He looked down at me. _

_"I'll tell you more of it tomorrow okay, Love?" He smiled at me and kiss my forehead, he sigh and pulled me into a tight hug. _

_"Sirius you're hurting me." He let go and got up. He lefted without looking back. I missed his warmth and arms around me. Everyday he enter the room, after everyone left. He told me more of the story about the little boy. The little boy sounded like someone I knew but I didn't dare asked him. He told me how the little boy made friends, how they trusted each other. How the boy loved his friends, and how he would not hurt any of them. Sirius said that the little boy also loved a girl but watched her from a far, he hide the way he feel. He pulled pranks and try to see which girl can get his mind off the one girl. I thought all this was the good side of the boy's life. Then Sirius told her about the boy's summer before sixth year when his mom beat him with pots and pans._

_"All he was doing was trying to help the house elf, she was whipped the other day and couldn't do her work. He was helping her cook and clean. Well his mother saw and yelled at him 'If you want to be a house elf then I'm going to beat you like one boy!' She hit him with the pan he was using. She locked him in the basement again. This time his brother opened the door, and threw him a wand, 'Now brother go and never return' The boy looked at his brother the only person he loved out of his family. The boy ran away to live with his best mate. And that's where the story ends for now." It was the last day that I could stay in the wing, Sirius timed the story great. _

_"That's a sad story." I said, it was all I could say. The story was sad, I even cried. I was crying now. I tried to hide it but Sirius pulled my chin up and lift his hand up. He wiped the tear away. _

_"Love, I know it was sad." He tried to smile but couldn't. _

_"Why did you tell me this?" He shook his head saying he wasn't going to tell. I always asked him that and I always got the same answer._

_"You'll fine out sooner or later. Maybe never." He got up and left._

I stepped back and study Sirius. His eyes were so sad, I notice that they were kind of red like he didn't get any sleep.

"You were the little boy?" I asked even though I knew he was.

"Yes." He looked down, he tried not to look at me. I walked up to him and pulled him toward me. I held him for a long time. That's when I told myself, yes I do love this man. I, Jade Skye, is in love with the one and only Sirius Black.

"Are you ready to get some food I'm still hungry." I said, I pulled back and looked at him. He grinned at me, but it didn't hit his eyes.

"Yes, Love." He took my hand and kisses it. He started walking and I followed him.

The month went by fast. Thanksgiving past and everyone knew that Christmas break was coming soon. Everyone was talking about what he or she are doing and who's having what party. Lily and I were talking about how Sirius haven't had a girl in over a month. I was shocked and happy. James sat next to Lily who turned red. He looked at me then to her.

"So Lily did you tell her yet?" James asked, he was smiling. I gasped.

"Lily Evans! Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me!" She gasped and turned redder.

"Jade its not what you think and do not dare say it out loud. Or I swear I'll hex you!" She told me. I sat down, which I didn't even knew I was standing. It was my turn-to-turn red. "He wanted me to tell you he's having a party and wanted to know if you wanted to stay at his house for Christmas break."

"Are you going?" I asked, I study her face and she nodded.

"Yes I am." At that James smile turn bigger. I looked at both of them, Lily went back to her paper, or to make it look like she is.

"I'll owl my mom and ask her." James nodded at me.

A week later I got my letter back that said I could go, just behave. I was reading the letter, when someone jumped on the other side of my couch. I looked up to see Sirius smiling at me.

"So can you come?" He gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

"yes, Sirius." I gave him the biggest simile ever. He pulled me into a hug. I moved where I was laying on him. We stayed like that for a long time. The common room was full of people but we didn't care. We talked about a lot of other stuff.

"Hey, um so is Remus dating Kate?" I looked up, Sirius face went into a frown.

"Why?" He looked down at me. "Jealous?" I shook my head.

"No I just want to know, and is she going to?" He smiled at me.

"Yes she is." I nodded. I turned and looked at the fire, I dosed off.

_"Love, I want to tell you something." Sirius let go of my hand and put his arms around my waist._

_"Yes?" I asked him. His face was so perfect, the sun was setting and the last of the rays were hitting him great. It was the last day of the break, it stuck knowing that soon I was going back to the school. Sirius bent down and kissed me again, it was like the 20__th__ time today he did that. I laughed._

_"What?" He looked down at me._

_"Nothing now tell me what you wanted to tell me?" I smiled at him. Before the words can come out we heard a scream. It was Kate's. Sirius and I ran, behind us Lily and James came out of the house. Where was Remus? We ran into the woods by James' house. We saw five guys in black cloaks and mask, Death eaters. Remus was on the ground bleeding, I didn't know if he was breathing or not. My heart was beating so fast. Kate was laying there no blood. Her face was looking at us, eyes open, staring, blank. _

I screamed. I don't know if it was in my dream but I know I screamed for real. I woke up with Sirius shaking me. I looked at him I cried. I put my arms around him and cried.

"Love, everything is okay. I'll make sure whatever you saw won't happen." He told me. He knew I saw the future, his worse nightmare just happen. I knew he didn't want me to see the future, and I couldn't hide this from him.

"Just keep Kate and Remus close to us during Christmas break_, _tell them about my dream." He nodded at me.. I told him what I saw, I didn't tell him the first part about us, or about me seeing his death. I knew deep in my heart we can't change anything. We can change how it happen but no matter what Kate is going to die.

_Note from me again- Like it? Please review! Tell me if you like it or not!_


	6. Love and Death

_So sorry for not writing sooner! I had drama and work! But heres the next chapter and its sad really sad So I'm so sorry!_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 6- Love and Death

Christmas break was getting close and no one knew what to do. Remus seemed really worried, he didn't dare tell Kate about me seeing her death. I kept on having the dreams and every time it was different but ended the same. I was losing my mind. All I know the deatheaters are going to be after me all the time now. I looked over at Sirius who was playing a game with James. I reached over and started to play with his hair. He leaned in like a little puppy. I sigh, what am I going to do, me seeing the future isn't good.

"Love, are you okay?" Sirius looked up at me. His gray eyes full of worry. I really wanted to kiss him right then and there but didn't.

"Yes Sirius I'm fine." I looked down not looking at anyone, "Maybe we should just stay here." They all looked at me, I can tell they were thinking it through.

"Jade, lets talk." Sirius lifted me up and led me out of the room, "Look James is looking forward to this, Lily is so close to him now and its making him happy." I shook my head.

"Sirius, I can't do that! I'll feel guilty like its my fault!" I yelled. He stop and pushed me against the wall. He looked into my eyes.

"Look Jade, things happen for a reason. Do you think we can stop it?" He did bring a good point. "We can keep them with us the whole time. I promise that we will try our very best to save Kate." At that point he kissed me. Not softly but rough. Like he wanted to do that in a long time! His arms went around me and my went around his neck. I don't know how long we were like that, snogging in the hallway. My mind didn't even go in its normal ways, it didn't think about how wrong it is to kiss him, I didn't even think about how hes a player.

"Crap." I pushed him away a little, "Sirius, what do I mean to you?"

"Jade, you mean everything to me." He kissed me again.

The next day was they day to leave to James' house. I didn't tell Lily about me and Sirius yet, I wanted to wait until later to tell. Lily and I head down stairs saying by to Alice and Frank, The four boys were waiting for us. Kate was meeting us at the Train station. I stopped and look around the common Room, smile and hoping nothing change while they were gone. I hooked arms with Sirius who looked down and smile. Yes, I really do love him. Its going to hurt when he dies.

The train was packed, every room was taking. I sigh and looked for a room that was kind of taking. We found one but it wasn't going to look pretty. Jen was sitting by the window when we enter. We use Sirius to ask to see what she say. She study us, her eyes landing on me more didn't I want it to.

"Of course Sirius love." She smiled and went to kiss Sirius who backed up. Jen pouted and turned back to the window, probably thinking of her next plan to get Sirius.

James held Lily in his arms and it was cute, I knew they were going to be marry by next year, I just knew it. I looked at Sirius, now me and him, I hope.

"Everyone is so quite can someone say something?" Kate looked around, she was talking more around us, at first she was a quite girl. Now I just wish she can shut up.

"Kate dear, they have loads on their minds." Remus said, he was holding her tight, rubbing her arms making she was warm on this cold day. My heart went to him.

"I know my love, but I'm just so excited that I'm with all of you!" Kate smiled at all of us. She made my heart go out to her too. I almost cry right then and there, shes not even dead yet! Sirius grabbed me and pulled me in to him.

The rest of the train ride went by fast, nothing happen everything was peace full and nice. It was snowing when we went outside to wait for James' parents. I picked up a hand full of snow, then threw it at Sirius. He fell to the ground out of surprise. He got up and looked at me with a devilish grin. I knew that it was time to run. I dropped my trunk and ran as fast as I could. AT that point everyone started throwing snow balls and laughing. Sirius came behind me and tackle me to the ground. The snow was cold but it felt good to laugh, to not worry about the next day. I lay there watching the snow fall. Sirius right next to me, he grabbed my hand. We lay there for a few minutes.

"Ow!" A voice from a far scream, "Who the bloody hell threw that snow ball?" Sirius got up and help me to get up too. I looked around James, looking fierce ready to fight any minute, Lily hiding behind James, Remus holding Kate, the person that yelled was no other then Lucius Malfoy. His blond hair flowing down to his shoulders, his blue eyes looking straight through us. Rumor has it that he was a deatheater, high up there too. He was a sixth year when I was first year in Hogwarts.

"Sorry Malfoy." I said. I walk in front of everyone hoping to hide Kate.

"Ah Skye,speaking I see." He smiled slyly, "Your all growing up now." He looked me up and down studying every curve. Sirius behind growl so low I didn't know if I really heard him.

"Thank you Malfoy, well I think we have to go now." I said, I look behind him and saw a older couple walking toward us with worry faces. I saw them before they were James' parents, Mrs. and Mr. Potter.

"Don't worry about young Skye we'll see each other very soon." He looked at Kate and them smile. He turn around not looking back. I looked at Kate who was almost in tears. Something wasn't right, something was wrong.

"Kids are you all okay?" Mrs. Potter asked. We all said we're fine and walked to there car. I was sitting next to Kate who was shaking. I study her, she was wearing long sleeves I don't I ever saw her wear short sleeves. No she can't be, if she is then why did they kill her, poor Remus. When we pulled up at James' house I almost freak. His house was huge, yes I saw it before in my dreams but in real life it was different. Two stories up, and very long. Mrs. Potter even had a garden in the back. The woods were on the side of the house. I sigh and Sirius turned to me, you can see the question on his face but he didn't say anything. When every body started walking I pulled Kate to the side.

"Kate pull your sleeve up for me please." She froze, her eyes went wide.

"Jade why?" She asked. Her voice shaking when to asked. I saw Sirius come back out of the house. He watched us, then Remus came out.

"Because I was wondering how they would find us but didn't go in my head that someone here could be a deatheater." I study her. Her eyes filled with tears. She ran off to the woods as fast as she could.

"Jade why did you do that!" Remus chased after her.

"Wait! Remus no!" I was about to go after them when Sirius grabbed me.

"Love, no you just cause a real problem." He looked down at me, "They ran into the woods." I looked back, bloody hell I just made things worse.

Everyone had their wands out with the light at the tip. I was team up with Lily and the guys was team up together. I wanted to be with Sirius to talk more, I told him that Kate was a deatheater and he believe me, now everyone else didn't.

"See Jade this is why you keep your mouth shut about some things, other wise your dreams come real." Lily telling again about the mistake that I made. I love Lily yes but sometimes she just doesn't understand. I was about to open my mouth to say something smart ass like, but we heard talking.

"Just don't hurt him please Malfoy!" That was Kate's voice. I look at Lily as to say told you. She rolled her eyes to say that means nothing.

"Little Kate you have no right to tell me what to do, you betrayed them so they will not forgive you." Lucius said, I can tell that he was grinning while he talked. My thought went to Remus, on how he was Physical and mental. I look at Lily to see if she ready, she nodded.

"Well I forgive her, even though I don't know her story." I said as I walk from behind the bush. I had my wand out in front of me, and making a list of spells in my head. I saw Remus down on the ground, I don't know if he was alive or dead. Lily came in behind me, her head held high ready to fight these deatheaters together.

"Well well Skye and Evans. This is going to be fun." Malfoy mouth formed in to a grin of some sort. Crap, I wish Sirius and James was here. "First I got to get rid of a pest." He turn and looked at Kate, raised his wand. I couldn't anything, I was in shock as Kate fell to the ground life less. Tears fell from my eyes, all my fault. After that everything happened to fast, the boys and James' parents found us. Four deatheaters fighting six good witches. I did all the spells I know, and some that I didn't know I knew. I got one down, I walked up to him raised my hand, since Malfoy left without fighting, I was going to take my anger out of this guy. An arm went around my waist and his other hand went to my wand to bring it down.

"Love, one death is enough for today." Sirius whispered to me, I turn and looked at Kate's body, who was now laying in Remus' lap. He was crying saying I forgive you, I love you. I went into Sirius open arms and cried too. It was all my fault that my best friend's Love died. All my fault.

_**Review please! That will make me sooooo happy and loved! XD **_


End file.
